


Fire and Moonlight

by yukirei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the fire she follows and she is the moonlight that watches over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble that focuses on how yumi and shishio might see each other. 
> 
> i really love the shishio/yumi relationship but there's not much that's overt about them. it's clear that yumi loves shishio and near the end of his life, it's shown too that he has genuine affections for yumi but they're both twisted and i just wanted to try and explore that kind of affection without making it too shoujo

He is fire and power, cutting through foes to achieve his victory. The fight is the blood in his veins and he is violence personified. He brings together a band that walks towards the path of destruction, the glory of blood spilt.

They are fighters, conquerors, with talents that can turn the tide of the battle in their favor.

She does not insult herself by saying she is not a conqueror herself because she is. In closed off rooms with the smell of liquor and sweat, she conquers men who think women are weaker. She skillfully coaxes out their secrets, their worries and make them slaves to the pleasure she can bring.

But in his stage, she feels it is not enough. She cannot wield a blade nor fight with her fists. Her weapon is indeed her body but it is not for physical violence but a war wrought by sharp phrases intending to deceive.

She wonders, sometimes, why he keeps her by his side for she cannot wage his war for him like many of their comrades. But he keeps her there and she stays, she may not be able to wield a blade or use her fists to further his goals, she may not be the fight that he craves but her body is her weapon and someday she will find a chance to be useful in battle to him.

\---

She is the calm moonlight following him through the darkness. Quietly there, watching the carnage he brings forth with a shine in her eyes. He picks her up after the new government has spurned her out her home, unable to offer the life of peace to her because she does not fit.

He finds that she is a conqueror, a storyteller, her words and her body she uses skillfully to win her battles.

She thirsts for power just like him, he can see it in her eyes, in the way her lips part with a barely audible gasp at his show of strength. When he comes to her dripping blood, sword still unsheathed, she does not recoil; she steps forward instead, boldly reaching out.

And from that he knows; they are two of a kind.

She does not bloody her delicate hands like he requires others to do, like he enjoys doing. He keeps her clean for when he isn't. He does not like the sight of blood on her kimono, not even flecks on her tabi socks.

Her cleanliness is not purity though, she is far from that but when he looks at her, he is calm. His violent passions will never die and he does not want them to but in the quiet of the night, when his skin burns hot even without movement and the cool breeze is of little comfort, she is what calms his burdens. He knows she watches over him dutifully, concern and awe and a twisted affection twined with her soul.

And he knows if there comes a time when he is beaten down, she will be the chance to turn his path back to victory. She will use her words and body for him like no one else has.


End file.
